


vanilla twilight

by BigBaby21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBaby21/pseuds/BigBaby21
Summary: In which Eric Jaden Hale writes about love and life.





	

Eric Jaden Hale was born in the full moon, his grandfather always said that the birth of werewolf is so painful especially when it's full moon. It’s rare when his mother said he’s the easier one. 

Eric Jaden Hale was one when the first time his golden eyes flashed and his fangs grew.

Eric Jaden Hale was two when the first time he had his first full moon tradition with his pack.

Eric Jaden Hale was three when Kate Argent burnt his home and killed his grandparents and his uncle’s family.

Eric Jaden Hale was four when he decided he wanted to be called “Jade” not “Eric”.

Eric Jaden Hale was five when he met Levi, Ezra, and Dylan. He didn’t know that their friendship would last for life. 

Eric Jaden Hale was six when Claudia Stilinski died, his mother didn’t stop crying for two weeks and Stiles didn’t talk to anyone except Derek, Sheriff, and Talia. 

Eric Jaden Hale was seven when Isaac Lahey happened. Eight months later he officially becomes Isaac Hale and everyone cried. Even Cora.

Eric Jaden Hale was eight when he saw Stiles glowed and his eyes changed to violet.

Eric Jaden Hale was nine when his parents brought him to werewolf meetings in New York, he met a boy and he felt the butterflies in his stomach.

Eric Jaden Hale was ten when Laura came home and announced she was pregnant, nine months later Liam Hale was born. No one asked who the father. 

Eric Jaden Hale was eleven when Cora and Isaac got kidnapped by a bunch of stupid werewolves but they were fine.

Eric Jaden Hale was twelve when Liam called his name for the first time, Uncle JayJay uh?

Eric Jaden Hale was thirteen when his mother gave Scott the bite because his asthma was getting worse.

Eric Jaden Hale was fourteen when he realized he is gay. 

Eric Jaden Hale was fifteen when he met his soulmate, Sebastian Löic. Sebastian lived in France until he had to move because he got expelled and Seb’s parents sent him to his grandparents. 

Eric Jaden Hale was sixteen when Sebastian kissed him for the first time, they had a rough start but time healed everything.

Eric Jaden Hale was seventeen when the first time he and Sebastian had sex for the first time, it was gross and they had to keep quiet because of damn werewolf ears. That night when they cuddled, he swore Sebastian said: “I love you”.

Eric Jaden Hale was eighteen when his brother and Stiles married. His parents, Sheriff, Mama McCall and Laura cried. Isaac and Cora hugged each other, Seb linked their finger together and smiled for the entire ceremony and Liam just danced happily. 

Eric Jaden Hale was nineteen when suddenly nowhere Liam’s mysterious father showed up. A lot of screaming and tears but Laura ended up forgave the man she loved. 

Eric Jaden Hale was twenty when he almost died. 

Eric Jaden Hale was twenty-one when he married Sebastian, they never too young to be in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who waste their time to read this lol lol.  
> First, Eric Jaden Hale is an OC. He's Laura, Derek and Cora's little brother.  
> Second, if you want me to post the story who explain anything about Jade and people around him, I will gladly post them.  
> Third, I'm sorry but English isn't my first language but I will try hard to improve!  
> Fourth, please leave comment about what do you think about Jade.
> 
> Lots of love everyone!!!


End file.
